


Protect You

by stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-sided attraction?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for tumblr. Wally in Kyle's hospital room, waiting for the Green Lantern to wake up and feelings are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Holy HELL! This took me forever to finish! I’m sorry Frosty! D=
> 
> I forgot, this was beta’d by ruensroad! Thank you, hun!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it (and yes, I plan or continuing it .........someday).

Wally paced the small room. He paced from one wall to the other. At normal human speed…not that he had any choice. The private rooms in the MedLab of the Watchtower didn’t give him enough space to pace with his superspeed. Not unless he wanted to face the wrath of the doctors for causing a hole in the floor. He stopped for a moment, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he looked at the prone figure on the lone bed in the room.

The redhead watched as the unconscious man breathed in and out slowly, his chest rising and falling steadily; almost in sync with the beeping from the medical equipment he was hooked up to. It was evident that the young man on the mattress had taken a brutal beating. The right side of his handsome face was marked with the dark coloring of bruises, scrapes, and cuts. The rest of his body was in a similar state as his face, some spots a little worse than others, his left arm was the worst of it all. Dislocated at the shoulder, broken in two places, and almost severed at the wrist, he was lucky that Dr. Mid-Nite had been able to save the limb instead of having to amputate it. Earth’s fourth Green Lantern had dodged a bullet. If help hadn’t arrived so soon after the distress call…Kyle’s injures would have been far more severe…..or worse, he would have been dead.

The young Flash had been in Central City at the time, and had been the closest to battle, but even then he had barely been able to reach the Lantern in time. He didn’t have any intel on what was going on, all he knew was that he had to get there…fast. When he reached the fight it was pretty clear what had happened. Kyle had been ambushed. The Yellow Lanterns had attacked when he was alone and exhausted from fighting earlier in the day, his ring only at half strength. Cowards. They’d hit him hard and fast, overwhelming him with numbers and brutality. By the time Wally had gotten the distress call, Kyle had been beaten into such a weakened state that he’d been unable to hold himself in the air any longer, causing him to drift down towards the ground. 

That’s where the speedster had found him when he ran in and plucked the dark haired man out of harm’s way, speeding off towards the nearest hero friendly medical center. He hated to admit it, but he was silently thankful that the fight had moved closer towards the ground, he was pretty certain he would have been useless being the first one there otherwise. A speedster without traction wasn’t much of a speedster. Through his JLA communicator, he’d heard Superman engaging the enemy Lanterns, holding them off until Earth’s other Green Lanterns arrived. Batman had instructed Flash to head towards a nearby S.T.A.R. Labs facility, saying that Dr. Mid-Nite was already there on standby to receive the injured hero.

With that information, he’d zoomed towards help, the dark haired man clutched tightly in his arm. Kyle had looked up at him, handsome face bloodied and broken, but after a moment a lazy, almost dreamlike smile had spread across his lips. Then he’d said something that had almost made Wally trip over his own two feet in disbelief.

“Damn, Wally, you’re gorgeous.”

If it had been anyone else, Wally would have flirted right back, but that was the thing, this wasn’t just anyone else. This was Kyle. This was Kyle who was a notorious flirt with the ladies like Wally and who had dated Donna at one point. The very same Kyle that Wally was trying his best not to fall head over heels for and never in a million years thought he never had a chance with….and here Kyle was telling Wally that he was gorgeous! It had to be from the blood loss or a head injury. He couldn’t have been serious. There was no way….was there?

Wally took in a shaky breath and let it out. He had finally stopped his pacing and took a seat besides the injured man. Running a hand through his cowl matted hair, Wally looked down at the unconscious man.

“Damn Kyle, you look like shit, I bet if you were awake you would feel like shit too.” He laughed nervously. Which was ridiculous, there was nothing for him to be nervous about, the man wasn’t even awake! Wally coughed before continuing. “So, you scared the shit out of me today, y’know? What with the almost dying and…and with what you said…”

The only answer he got was the sharp shrill beep of the medical equipment and the steady breathing of the Green Lantern. Wally sighed.

“Of course you don’t know….you probably were so out of it, you didn’t even realize what you were saying….right? It was just all a big mistake, because of the blood loss or a head injury or hell, I don’t know, hallucinogenic pollen?” Wally gave a sharp pained laugh. “I mean, why would you find me gorgeous? I’m just Wally. The class clown, the science nerd, the loser who has the biggest crush on you….”

Wally took in a sharp breath and held it, eyes going straight for the Green Lantern’s face to see if they man had awoken at all during the night. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Kyle was still blissfully unconscious. He placed a hand over his eyes for a moment. “I-I hadn’t meant to say that out loud,” he confessed, “………..It’s true though.”

The speedster leaned onto his knees, head in his hands as he continued one. “It’s shocking to me too, actually. And honestly, I’m not quite sure if what I feel is a man crush or something more. I mean, it’s crazy, when we first met we were constantly bickering with each other, but somehow ended up as friends….and over time as I learned more about you…I realized how amazing you are. You’re creative and full of life, and the sheer amount of willpower you project is just…..God, this is embarrassing, and you’re not even awake to hear it.”

Wally blushed and looked up again, watching, studying. After a relative moment, he picked up Kyle’s uninjured arm and placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist. “I know I don’t have a chance in hell with you, but I’ll just be content with being your friend and nothing more. And as long as we’re friends, I’ll always be there for you. I’ll protect you with my life if I have to.”

Setting Kyle’s hand back down, he stood up and headed for the door. He still had to finish his patrol for the night and get whatever amount of sleep he could before work. Once he was gone, however, green eyes slide open and looked towards the door. Weakly, the uninjured arm was raised and turned so those green eyes could stare at the spot where the wrist had been kissed.


End file.
